


A Bitter Truth

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for random_chick</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a bitter truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943799) by [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick). 



  



End file.
